


Sometimes.....quirks make things hard

by Yanderesushi



Category: BnHA
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanderesushi/pseuds/Yanderesushi
Summary: Bakugou can’t jerk off but Momo helps him out a little
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sometimes.....quirks make things hard

Bakugou doesn’t masturbate because if his quirk and he tells Kaminari this in confidence and he tells Momo who makes him a special pocket pussy.   
It’s special because she took his quirk in mind and thought of a material that wouldn’t melt or explode in the odd chance his quirk goes off. At first, Bakugou is mad, furious even. He puts his hands on Kaminari. Kicks him in the chest and punches him in the face, tells him to get the fuck out and never speak to him again. He then takes this....this thing back to Momo.   
“What? You don’t want it?” She asks.  
“No, I don’t fucking want it.” He said shoving it to her.  
“Bakugou masturbation is a normal and healthy thing. Well, I do it every night, it helps me sleep. It relieves stress and gets you in tune with your body. It’s a beautiful thing.” Her voice is calming and it actually lulls him, “Plus I used my quirk to make it. I took your quirk into account and-“  
“I’ll keep it.” He says cutting her off.  
“O-oh? You will.”   
Bakugou rolled his eyes so hard Momo thought they’d fall out.  
“Yes, only because you used your stupid quirk to make it for me Ponytail.”  
He then stormed off.   
So now here he was, looking down at it. So he’s just supposed to put his dick in there? He stuck a finger inside. It’s soft and squishy and....oh? It’s warming up, Momo must have done that for him too. Not that he cares or anything, it just feels nice. Maybe he can try to use it? No one needs to know, he’s in his room with the doors locked. He doesn’t have to mention it to anyone.  
But! He can’t possibly put its dick in this dry silicon tube right. Oh! Wait Midnight gave out little sex packages during sex Ed. It had condoms and lube and pamphlets in it. Bakugou remembers throwing it haphazardly in his bedside drawer.  
He searched for it and found it, a small smile on his face. His cock actually stirred in his sweats. Was he actually excited? He opened the tube and smelled it, what is that? Cherry? Strawberry? No! It’s bubblegum! Fucking bubblegum. Bakugou scoffed before drizzling it into the opening of the toy.   
Now what?  
He’s literally never done this before. His heart is racing, but he’s also getting hard. He’s liking the thought of pleasuring himself. He shoved a shaky hand in his sweats and palmed himself. A moan passed through his lips. He got comfortable, closing his eyes and letting his mind wonder. Jirou is pretty cute....her smile is nice and her chest is cute. Speaking of chest, Momo’s is glorious, like Iida. Iida’s body is just so beautiful, soft and smooth like Todoroki’s face. Todoroki is so pretty, pretty like Mina actually.  
His mind is going crazy, and soon he can’t take it. He yanked his pants down and slowly guiding his cock into the toy. He gasped, loudly. It was a feeling he never thought he’d have. He sets a slow pace, sort of enjoying the sound of the lube squishing in the toy.  
Bakugou was moaning and whimpering, his body was sweaty his heart was racing and he could stop his mind from fantasizing. He thought of Tokoyami’s thin frame, Bakugou’s hands wrapped around his small waist, bouncing him up and down.   
He thought of the girl shaped bed dent Toru would leave, the weight of her legs up on his shoulders. He thought of using Shinsou’s ties he got from Aizawa, tying his arms behind his back and fucking his from behind. He thought of using Denki, his thin girlish figure. His nice smooth hairless body, the way his name falls from his lips.   
“Oh fuck...” Bakugou curses, “Gunna cum....” he mumbled to himself.   
A loud gasp, his head flies back. His toes curl so hard the knuckles crack.   
“Ah...ah...” he coughs out as his hand slows to a stop.  
He’s sitting there, naked and vulnerable. Panting and sweating, his palms are crackling a bit. When his mind comes to, he remembers he what happened between him and Denki. His first coherent thought after this mind blowing first orgasm is that he needs to apologize.  
The next day he goes to his door. Profusely apologizes, tells him how sorry he is he shouldn’t have acted like that. Momo smirks to herself overhearing this.   
“Why are you smirking?” Jirou asks.   
“No reason. It’s just nice to see Bakugou has a clear head now.”


End file.
